Gems
Gems are items that can be inlaid to a weapon or a piece of armor to give a bonus to one of your character's skills or attributes. The higher the level of a gem, the stronger the bonus you will receive. How to Get Gems You can obtain gems in various ways: *by completing stages of Warrior's Trial; *by buying them at the Auction House; *by claiming your Login Rewards; *by completing events such as The Demon Dilemma and Recover the Wings ; *by collecting loot dropped by field and dungeon bosses; *By fusing gem fragments obtained though events and login rewards. *By opening gem chests/bags received from IGG website events. Fusing Gems All gems can be fused to have their statistics enhanced.' There are 8 levels for every gem'. Level 1 to 3 gems are Grade B (blue), Level 4 to 6 gems are Grade A (purple), Level 7 and 8 gems are Grade S (orange). First, open your Enhance menu (shortcut key: "9") and select the "Fuse" tab. You can also access this menu by clicking on the Enhance icon (with an anvil and a hammer) in your toolbar at the bottom of the screen. Sample - Gems Interface 1.PNG Sample - Gems Interface 2.PNG Now, to fuse a gem, you need to have 4 of a kind (i.e. 4x Lvl 1 gem). The ones you can fuse will be highlighted in green. To make it even easier, you could tick the "Can be Fused" box at the top, so that you will only see the fusions you can do at the time. Then, select one of the gems from the list. Once a gem is selected, adjust the quantity of gems you want if you want and click on the Craft button. That's it! Your new gem will appear in your inventory. Each gem fusion costs coins: List of Gems Here are the gems you can find in Wings of Destiny: Common Gems *Amber (+MDEF) *Amethyst (+MP Regen) *Belomorite (+MATK) *Cat's Eye (+HIT) *Garnet (+HP Regen) *Lapis Lazuli (+Max HP) *Malachite (+Max MP) *Obsidian (+CRIT) *Opal (+ATK) *Pearl (+EVA) *Peridot (+DEF) *Spinel (+END, "endurance") Attribute Gems *Aquamarine (+INT) *Diamond (+VIT) *Jade (+DEX) *Ruby (+STR) *Topaz (+SPI) Elemental Gems Note to editors: this section is still incomplete, feel free to change the text to explain the concepts better. Be objective (no opinions please!). Elemental gems can be inlaid to Lv 70+ gear to increase the effectiveness of other non-elemental gems according to elements. At the Character/Bag screen, here are the elements you will see to the left of your character and their effect: *Earth Element: Increases the effectiveness of Lapis Lazuli (MAX HP), Spinel (END), and Amethyst (MP REGEN). *Water Element: Increases the effectiveness of Peridot (DEF), Malachite (MAX MP), Garnet (HP REGEN). *Fire Element: Increases the effectiveness of Opal (ATK), Belomorite (MATK), Cat's Eye (HIT). *Wind Element: Increases the effectiveness of Amber (MDEF), Obsidian (CRIT), and Pearl (DODGE). As you create, upgrade or elevate Lv 70 crafted armor, an element will randomly be assigned to that piece. This element becomes a part of the armor piece, it does not take any gems slots. On top of this randomly assigned element, you can also choose to equip an elemental gem to further increase the effectiveness of certain gems inlaid to the equipment piece (refer to the elements above). As with regular gems, elemental gems can be upgraded to a higher level by fusing 4 gems of the same level. List of Elemental Gems *Fire Gem *Earth Gem *Water Gem *Wind Gem Category:Gems